


Walker, Texas Ranger

by kelios



Series: Walker, Texas Ranger [1]
Category: Walker Texas Ranger reboot
Genre: Is it fanfic when the show doesn't even exist yet, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jared Padalecki as Cordell Walker, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Jensen Ackles as Jack Colt, M/M, Shower Sex, Walker Texas Ranger reboot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: After a tough case, Walker just wants to relax with his fiancee Jack and their kids.





	Walker, Texas Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> So this show doesn't even exist yet lol but I don't care.

Cordell kills the engine of his black Ford Explorer and sighs heavily. He’s exhausted, dirty, and desperately glad to be back home for a day or two. It’s an effort to open the door and step down, the buckle of his thigh holster digging in slightly as he leans against the truck, but he’s already debriefed, prisoners turned over to the proper authorities, and now the next two days belong to Jack and his boys. 

Speaking of...Cordell checks his phone again, smiling as he re-reads the messages. 

_home_

_Boys with Nana Walker_

_Don’t keep me waiting. _

There’s a decided spring in Cordell’s step as he climbs up the stairs and knocks before opening the door. 

Jack’s waiting for him on the other side, the door barely closed before Cordell’s shoved up against it, full pink lips moving desperately against his. Cordell palms Jack’s ass on instinct, lifting him easily as Jack’s legs wrap around his waist. 

“Love that fucking thigh holster,” Jack mutters against his lips, hands tangling in Cordell’s sweaty, dusty curls. “So fucking sexy.”

“‘S why I wear it,” Cordell teases, pulling back just enough to gentle their kiss. “Missed you.”

Jack leans his forehead against Cordell’s, just breathing him in. “Missed you too.” He kisses his way along Cordell’s jaw til he can whisper hotly against his ear. “The kids are spending the night with their Nana. Shower?”

“Hell, yes.” Cordell doesn’t let Jack go, carries him toward the master bathroom, ignoring the ache in his back and shoulders. He can’t bear to let him go. Not yet. 

The water’s already running when Cordell reluctantly lets Jack slide out of his arms, warm and steaming up the mirrors, swirls of heat filling the air. Jack attacks the buttons on Cordell’s navy button down, kissing every inch of skin as it’s revealed until he gets to the waistband of his jeans, kneeling on the hard tile to nuzzle the hard flesh straining at Cordell’s fly.

“Fuck, babe,” Cordell groans, hands restless in Jack’s short hair but not pushing. Jack grins up at him, green eyes wide and bright as he runs his tongue over his full bottom lip. 

“One of these days you’re gonna fuck me while you’re wearing this,” Jack tells him as he pulls the buckles on Cordell’s thigh holster free and sets it carefully on the counter. Cordell pulls him up into a fierce kiss before letting him go so that he can secure his weapon, watching Jack strip from the corner of his eye. Jack’s naked by the time Cordell gets his gun stored in the lock box they keep under the sink, Cordell’s mouth waters at the sight--broad shoulders tapering into thick biceps, slightly bowed thighs, _freckles_ everywhere, begging Cordell to kiss every one of them. He doesn’t realize his jaw is hanging open til Jack lifts his chin with two fingers as he slips past him to relax under the hot spray of the shower. 

“Less drooling, more stripping,” he orders, bracing both hands against the wall of the shower and arching his back as the warm water sluices over him. Cordell’s fingers trip over themselves as he tries to kick off his boots and shove his jeans off at the same time, unable to look away. 

“Gonna be the death of me,” Cordell breathes, sliding in behind him. “But what a way to go.” Jack laughs breathlessly, moaning softly as Cordell’s hands find his hips, his dick sliding hot and wet over his ass and lower back. 

“Already prepped,” Jack gasps, and it’s Cordell’s turn to groan, fingers tightening at the surge of arousal rushing through him. “Want you in me now. Please, Cord. I need it.”

Cordell doesn’t answer, pushes two fingers inside him just to hear him whine, lips against the back of Jack’s neck as he finger fucks him slowly. 

“Cord, God. Just fuck me. Please.” Jack pushes back against Cordell’s hand, begging so pretty for more, and fuck if Cordell can refuse him, not when he’s been thinking about this for the past two days. Cordell eases his fingers out of Jack, letting him go just long enough to grab the lube they keep in the shower and slick himself up, the first hot press of his dick stretching Jack wide as Cordell pushes in dragging a wet curse out of both of them. 

Cordell wants to go slow, wants to savor the moment but he can’t. Not with Jack twisting against him, one hand clenched tight in his hair, the other locked on Cordell’s hip as he tries to pull him closer, deeper, his voice dropping rough and deep as he grinds back against Cordell until he comes with a guttered shout. Cordell shudders through his own climax, mouth hot and loose on Jack’s throat as he holds him tight, exhaustion and fear and worry washed away in the warmth and love of the man in front of him. 

Afterwards they clean up slowly, carefully. Jack hisses when he sees the bruises on Cordell’s torso, eyes shadows as he soaps him up carefully. Cordell kneels carefully so that Jack can wash his hair, massaging the silky lather into his scalp and carding it gently through the tangles until his fingers can run freely through the wet curls. Cordell holds his hips gently, presses kisses to the finger shaped bruises there, nips an unspoken warning when Jack tugs on a knot. 

“How are things at Jack’s?” he asks later, when they’re sprawled on the couch with a box of pizza and a twelve pack of beer on the coffee table. “Anything new to report?”

Jack shifts carefully under his arm and Cordell pulls him closer, knowing Jack is trying to be careful of his bruises. “Nothing much,” Jack says. “We’ve been doing pretty decent business, and there haven’t been any more threats.” He smiles up at Cordell. “I think having a Texas Ranger hanging around has helped quite a bit in that regard.” 

“I think the way you put that asshole in the dirt had just as much effect,” Cordell says wryly. “I wasn’t even backup.” 

“Best night of my life, either way,” Jack says quietly. “I should send whoever assigned you to my case a damn fruit basket.”

Cordell smiles, feels his dimples peeking out against his will. “Fate, I guess. And it helps that you make the best beer in Austin. In Texas, even. How could I resist the perfect opportunity falling onto my plate?” He pulls Jack closer, tugging until he settles across Cordell’s lap and he can slide his hands under Jack’s shirt, thumbs rubbing aimless circles over warm skin. “How could I ever resist _you_?” 

“Good thing you don’t have to,” Jack says smugly, propping his elbows on Cordell’s shoulders and smirking down at him. 

Cordell leans up, catching Jack’s mouth in teasing kiss, heat already rising inside him again. 

“Good thing.”


End file.
